


Silk Covered Remorse

by slimysheep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aerial silk dancer lance, Betrayal, Corrupted!Lance, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance falls in love with Lotor and ditches his team, Lance is reffered to as the blue paladin, Langst, Love enhancement, M/M, Mainly centered around Lance and Lotor, Partial Mind Control, flexible Lance, lotor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimysheep/pseuds/slimysheep
Summary: Lance is captured by Lotor after a risky mission and wakes up in a cell. Lotor allows the Cuban a place to feel wanted, needed, and to be treated like royalty.Lance accepts and loves it because he finally has a sense of worth and doesn't have the weight of the universe on his shoulders.Lance gives information about Voltron and their plans. The galran loves Lance and places him in the purest of Algorigon silk.When the paladins discover Lances location, will they manage to tear him away from his learned home and pilot again or will he deny the request fo go back and stay will Lotor for his days to come?*discontinued* (sorry i fell out of the fandom. forgive me for those who actually waited for updates)((Lotor/Lance))





	1. Darkness Welcomes Those With Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so uhm, first post on AO3. Im fairly young and would like critique on my writing to make it better!! Also, there will be quite a few spelling errors, as i turned off my auto correct a while ago
> 
> Also, even thiugh they switch lions, they are still the old colors. Like lance is called the Blue Paladin

The pitch black wasnt welcoming when Lance woke up. It was dark better than waking up with blinding lights. His body hurt, muscles feeling strained. He felt freezing, but he could feel cloth on him. It was strangely soft. But with the darkness, he couldn't see anything.

Where in the universe was he this time? How did he get here? Did he hit his head a little too hard? Where was his bayard and armor? Where was his team? The questions buzzed in his mind numbly.

He gasped as he came to the realization that he was in a galra ship or headquarters of some sort. He nearly forgot, but the bruises on his neck reminded him about what happened.

He was in the heat of battle, the galra infalrating the planet of Prusable, one that they had allianced with.

He remebers hearing the locals screaming out, hearing the locals screaming, the humanoid creatures, bearing beatiful long wings, wearing dirty clothes despite the clean and brilliant wings.  Despite the width of the feathers and flesh wings, they were rendered useless when it came to flying. The galra wouldnt mind if they could anyways, probably would shoot them from the sky without a second thought.

He remebers his teamates screaming out. At him and each other. Well...mostly at him. His shooting wasnt the best that day and oh boy, they were going to make sure lance never hears the last of it.

'Lance be careful! You almost shot me!'

'You will shoot one of these Prusables if you are not careful'

'Sharpshooter my ass! Get in there and help!'

He understood that this mission was very important and life risking, but he was trying his hardest. They never understand how hard he was always trying.

Out of his sniper scope, he saw a Prusable being held at gunpoint, wings thrasing violently against the druids armor. Tears ran down his freckled face, sliding onto the ground.

Lances finger pulled the trigger, he kept the recoil of the gun down and watched as thd druid guard fall fo the ground, body hitting the marble floor the planet was draped in.

The Prusable dashed away, tripping over their own feet, slight scratch marks from where the druid had kept them in place, right on their shoulder.

'Im sorry' lance thought, sights looking for another druid target to hit.

Before he could find another target to hit he heard footsteps behind him. He turned his body around sharply, being greeted with no other presence.

"Did anyone see anyone run up by my sniper spot? Im hearing footsteps," Lance told his team, voice slightly wavering.

He wasnt the best time at hand to hand combat, and oh, keith would never let him live it down, reminding him constantly. Now was the time not to wallow.

"Probably the Prusables you aren't helping out running for lives!" He heard Keiths voice come through the comms. Lance looked downcast, about to get back into position when suddenly he felt a sharp claw dig into his flesh on his shoulder.

His heart kickstarted and his hand immediately went to a throwing knife, placed right on his thigh. He gripped it tightly as he swung it towards his attacker, but than realized he swung the sharp object into air.

"W-What..?"

"Lance! Dont get sidetracked!"

The sun kisssd skinned boy backed up a small distance, making contact with a mass behind him. He swung his knife again, but was harshly thrown to the ground, strong hands finding themselves to his neck.

He saw the face of his attacker, but couldnt quite comprehend it in his moment of struggle. She didnt have eyes, yet the cat on her shoulder did. And those cats eyes seemed to bore into Lances very soul.

"H-he-help...g-guys.." he spoke weakly, voice wavering.

He heard voices coming in through the comms, but it was like he was underwater and couldnt hear them clearly.

His struggles grew weaker and black spots blurred through his vision. His lungs screamed for air, but nothing was coming to him.

The next thing he remembered was the feeling of weightlessness. And now, the feeling of being sucked out back into the real world.

A loud noise resonated through the empty room..cell? Lance still wasnt so sure where he was. 

He was far too busy replaying the memory of what happened up until now. Light flooded into the room, seeing the counters and other things in vision.

A slim figure walked through the door, seeing a dimly lit face in the darkness, long, white hair flowing behind them.

A sultry, smooth voice purred through the atmosphere of the room. 

"Oh, my sweet blue paladin is finally awake,"


	2. A Proposal for the Weak

Lance nearly choked on his breath when he recognized the voice. Lotor.

He heard a click and light sprung forth through the room, blinding him shortly. He covered his face and felt some type presence on his wrists.

He looked down, vision blurry. Lacey bracelets, with dark purple gems were placed there. Out of his peripheral vision he could see bare skin. He looked down to see his bare legs out for display. His ankles housed the same bracelets from his wrists.

He had lacey shorts, but they covered little, and they had a small little purple silk coming out on the sides, draping his thighs partially, yet you could see through them.

The other garment his body possessed on was the silk garment around his upper body, covering his chest and coming off around his stomach. He had a pendant of another dark gem decorating the middle.

Could they have not have centered the whole outifg around purple? Blue wouldve been significantly better.

Suddenly feeling exposed to Lotor he covered his body up, pitifully in the Galra's opinion.

"Oh, please, blue paladin, I placed you in those garments to show off that beatiful body of yours and you cover it up? I feel offended,"

Lances face burned. Half of which was anger the other half of embarrassment and humiliation.

"W-What do you want with me?" Lance tried to seem intimidating, but his voice let free a crack and his wavering tone was clear. He was terrified. Would his friends save him from this? It already felt like hell.

"Mmm..I knew this question would come sooner or later," Lotor scratched his chin, stepping in the room further, closing the door and grabbing a chair to sit in.

Lance felt like a child who was about to get scolded for his actions.

"Im here to offer you a proposal, paladin. You don't have to answer it, but i cant guarentee the outcome will have your survival. I would hate to see such a pretty face die on me," his sultry tone let out.

"For what? My lion? Cause there is no way you are getting her," The Cuban spoke

"Ah, thats not the exact route i was going. I wish not to own your lion, i just want knowledge, my dear Lance. Any information about the paladins, lions, or anything that would be in the favor for the galra to know would be greatly appreciated,"

"Hmmm let me think about it- ah oh right..No!? Why would i tell a galra about everything? The palains are my friends! I would never hurt them.." His voice rattled off into a soft tone.

"Oh, lance, I know how they treat you, its so poor. For someone so beatiful and wonderful you deserve so much more. I know you doubt that they even consider you a friend. They arent your friends friends wouldnt treat a fellow companion like how they have treated you...or...do you need a reminder of their harsh treatment. I know you are trying to replace all the bad thoughts with good praises and pity talk. Its all fake, my dear, all of it,"

Suddenly as of queue, Narti appeared behind him, placing her hands on his head, and the bad memories started flushing in. His eyes flashed yellow as he tried to fight it, but the magic she was displacing on him was too strong.

'Lance stop messing around'

'You're only a goofball'

'Sharpshooter, my ass!'

'Sometimes I question how you were the lions first choice'

'We are all homesick, you think just because you have a lot of siblings you get more pity?'

'Please leave, we can do this by ourselves'

'How can this team put up with you, im not sure'

'You probably only know how to flirt and joke around'

'Maybe you should stay out of this mission, these beings take things seriously, we dont need you messing up this mission'

And many, many more. After about 10 minutes of this, Lance's tear ducts ran dry. Narti stopped her magic and vanished from sight for a moment, appearing at Lotors side. Lance backed away into a corner, covering in his ears in a desperate attempt to stop hearing the insults over and over again. They had stopped sure, but he couldnt help to feel as if they were repeating themselves.

"Will you join me?" Lotor's voice partially broke his trance.

Lance looked at him, fire in his eyes.

"N-No.."

"Mmm, stubborn I see...Narti.."

The paladin jumped from his spot, skiddering anywhere to avoid the aliens magic upon him. She was back in the cell. He gripped his hair violently.

He felt a sharp pain and everything went black for moments on end. Lance would've thought he had been blinded if it weren't for the sudden flash of lights.

His eyes took a minute to adjust and he realized exactly where he was.

He was inside Blue. Exact it wasnt him in the place of the seat. Well...it was, but he was standing off to he side, like a ghost of the past. It was so weird, looking at yourself pilot a lion, yet it wasnt you.

"How..?" Lance questioned, yet the silence answered him. Did they knock him out? This was a dream right?

The Cuban could hear yelling over the comms. The Lance in the seat bit back a scream as Blue got shot with a laser, purple light cracking her eye, welcoming the light inside. He screamed as the laser hit him straight through the side.

The Lance in the corner nearly threw up. He could see the bone, where it broke off at. Blood pooled in the location beneath him. The pilot fell to the ground, passed out or dead, Lance couldnt tell, but he knew he was crying.

He saw himself die for gods sake! That was a lot to take in.

The darkness greeted him again, giving him a moment of silence, which was broken with another pain in his head, sharper this time. It felt like someone hit him in the head with a sheet of plywood.

More flashing lights.

He sat on the side of a lake now, seeing a disturbance in the lake. There was different colors out the side of his vision. Green, black, red, and yellow. He turned his head to see his fellow paladins, his friends! Lance ran, not noticing their focus was clear on the lake. He went to tackle hug Hunk, but he nearly tripped as he realized he phased through them.

Lance stared at his body a few moments until he heard a voice. "We cant help him," Hunk said, yet when he looked up, his friend wasnt even looking at him.

Another voice interjected. "Wouldnt have it any other way," the voice seemed to come to Keith but its not like he would say something like that when they were to save every innocent in the universe.

His eyes loomed the lake, seeing a dark skinned hand struggle to grab something above the surface, yet there was nothing there. He realized that hand it was his own. Tears reacted with his emotions, it hurt. He knew it was fake, yet he couldnt stop the tears from streaming their way down his cheeks.

His friends weren't helping him, instead, they made sneer comments. He couldnt take this. His heart ached and he felt sick to his stomach.  
"S-Stop! Please..."

Suddenly, darkness greeted him again. "N-No..." he muttered, his nails making cresent cut marks into his skin.

More lights, excwpt this time it was less lit than previous areas

"Have a fun time? Narti certainly did," the alien scowled behind him.

"S-Stop i-it..." Lance sobbed, body shaking violently. Fear was setting in at a all time high.

"As I have said...just give me information about your team, and i promise, you'll be living so much more smoother, just swear obedience to me and you'll be out of that cell, and in much more loving hands...much more loving then the paladins you dare to call your 'friends',"

Something snapped in Lance. Lotor could tell in an instance, yet proceeded with more context.

"Everything you could ever want...just submit to me, paladin. I'll give you the love the team could never give you,"

Lance looked up at Lotor, bright ocean eyes no longer in sight, only dark blue orbs that held death, regret, remorse, and anger. Those werent happy go lucky Lances eyes anymore, they were much darker and held unspoken rage. The tears had dried, leaving red streaks.

His freckled face grimly lit in the light, tear stains visible. His lips were cracked as he spoke out, happy tone replaced with a much more grim tone.

"...I accept"


	3. Not a chapter!! Just some notes

Okay, so for clarification. In the next chapters, Lance is going to fall in love with Lotor. 

The thing is, Lotor had injected him with a liquid before he woke up that causes his emotions to be amplified. Lance thought Lotor was good looking, sure, thd boi is attracted to a lotta aliens, and thats just what Lotor is.

So, that is sort of why Lance broke so soon and submitted. And in the next couple chapters, it will be describing how he is attracted to Lotor in some sort.

!!! There will be chapters with the team describing the plan to get their blue paladin back (i sort of stick with like season 1 lion choice but some things are different) so theres that.

Useless planet info- Lance is wearing Algorian silk, which is very rarely obtained, and very very expensive. The paladin also aerial dances with it too.

Also, there is a planet called Concordia, which Lotor and his gang will be attacking later on and the paladins get a glimpse of Lance covered in blood. 

He also has his bayard changed into dual pistols (cause im gay for lance with dual pistols) which, considering, Lance is technically a different user?? Because?? I didnt really think it through i just want lance to have dual pistols. My excuse was along the lines of he changed his opinons about the paladins and voltron...yet hes still a paladin, so the bayard still activates?? Im not quite sure. 

So yeah, thats what to come.


	4. Denial, Destruction, and Devesation

It had been two days since 'the incident'. None of them dared to call it as it was. It was Lances disappearance, straight and forward. It was...less of a disappearance and more of a kidnapping, if you will.

The team was flat devastated, realizing that their Blue paladin, the comedic relief, yet so much more was gone from the castle. Probably nabbed by Lotor & his gang. They all knew Lotor loved to target out Lance and no one knew why. Expect they really knew why, they were just too afraid to think about it.

Lance was the weakest link.

No matter how you looked at it, he had more disadvantages than advantages when it came to overall performance. Everyone had their downfalls and flaws, like Keith's temper, and Alluras overwhelming magic presence. But they all knew Lance on a personal level, some more than others, though.

Lance was a great sharpshooter there was that, but he was quite terrible at hand to hand combat. He was okay pilot, but he never had his lion allow him to activate their bayard. He was the comedic relief in the group, but sometimes that wasn't the best in deadly scenarios. The team knew this and hated this, they wanted Lance to strive to get better, but they knew Lance wasn't an idiot.

They knew about how hard he tried, they knew about how he knew a lot of what he can and cannot do. They knew Lance was smart. Yet they kept yelling at him in battle. They couldn't tell if it was his happy go lucky personality that sprung a temper in them in the midst of the battle, or if it be him trying to show off, maybe him having a bad shooting day, it just made them angry sometimes. And sometimes when you are angry, you're blinded by the things you are saying to someone else.

Every one had a different reaction to the recent events that spurred forth.

First was the Yellow Paladin, Hunk. Honestly, if he was being honest, he knew Lance better than anyone else on the team. And that devastated him even further. He really didn't realize what was happening currently, all that was playing in his mind was the chat over the comms. The broken voice, out of breath and shaky tone. Tears kept streaming down his cheeks, but no one wiped away the tears of sadness from his eyes, as he hauled himself in his own dorm.

Then, Pidge, Green Paladin. She took Lance for granted, and now that he was gone, it was silent. Who would be there to tell her to remember to eat? Who would be there to stay until she finished the plate and then washed all the dishes manually afterwards? Who would've been there for her, calling her 'little sister' and letting her vent, having a shoulder to cry on? No one was up for the candidate spot now that Lance was gone. She used her computer to distract herself from the painful events and feelings that rushed through her.

Than Keith, 'the loner' some would say. He was pissed, and way more than usual after a mission. He was mad at himself, first and foremost, he told Lance to take the high ground without any backup. He could easily be targeted out, and that's what happened. He was spouting off rude words before and during the mission to Lance. And oh god, how he regretted it so deeply. It was silent through out the castle. Where was his fellow paladin and friend to lift up the mood?

Next, Shiro, fellow Space Dad. He was supposed to be a father figure to look up to and protect his fellow 'children' but what type of dad let his children get captured by the worst enemies in the universe? Everyone yelled at Lance rudely at least once, and hopefully the galra weren't going to target that part. He knew how cruel they could be and he hoped Lance's strong spirit wouldn't break after anything they throw at him. 

What Shiro didn't know, Lance was already broken, already had switched sides of this universal war. And he wasn't coming back.

Also Allura, Princess of a long gone planet that wouldn't make a return. She was foolish to see this coming. She wallowed in silence, controlling the castle away from the now safe planet. There was no trace of struggle or evidence from the place Lance was attacked from. Oh, how she regretted how much she brushed off Lance's sad attempt at flirting, or his sense of humor, which made everyone groan in distaste. She hated the silence, it wasn't welcoming at all.

And lastly, Coran, Space Uncle, right hand man of the princess and King. He knew about Lances insecurities, and the blue paladin usually came to vent of how he missed earth, and how he didn't feel like he was loved here. Coran tried his hardest to provide decent help, but sometimes he just didn't relate to what Lance felt, so he wasn't sure what to say. The Altean cried the night Lance was kidnapped. It hurt far too much. He didn't want to loose yet another to the fight against the Galra.

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

The whole castle's silence was deafening. They could all hear Blue. She wailed out, sad cry's springing from the lion. No one could ignore the fact. Lance was gone. And he wasn't coming back until they put forth and effort to get him back.

Pidge was staying up exceptionally late, denying the rest of her teams wishes. The fact that Lance was out there, in a galran ship, probably being tortured for information hurt her, and she was going to everything in her power to make it happen, even if it meant risking her own health in doing so.

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

No one on the castle could sleep that night. It was restless and a pitiful try to actually slumber, when their own team member had been captured by the worst enemy in the galaxy.

Everyone blamed themselves for the kidnapping. 

Hunk, for not being there for his friend, Pidge, for not tracking any presence around lance when he was skeptical, keith, for snapping at Lance rudely before he was snatched, Shiro, because his plan had flaws and those flaws lost him a team member, Allura, for not checking out the area of Lance, when she wasnt helping out, and Coran, for not reviewing helmet camera and seeing how much, whatever it was snatched the Cuban, freaked him out.

It hurt. Oh, it hurt for them so badly. They took to granted every pun he made in the heat of the battle just to be brushed off rudely. How his happy demeanor made everyone else slightly more happy to be in the same room. They took granted a lot of things.

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Coran's soft spoken voice echoed through the castles comms, alerting everyone to come to the lounge immediately. If no one else was going to put forth the effort to actually talk about the unspoken, he might as well as be the one.

All of the crew met up in the lounging, bags decorating the underneaths of their eyes. Everyone in the room didnt look at eachother, eyes cast downwards, they knew what was happening now.

"As you know...Lance, fellow blue paladin has been taken by force from us. We are all to blame for this happening. By the time we arrived, there was nothing to do, and no way to help. Im sorry everyone. But...we need a plan to get him back. And everyone member of this team needs to work residually harder than usual," The Altean spoke up, voice firm and serious, as it should.

"Im not sure if Lance would appreciate me for telling you this but...he doubts his place in the team. He compares himself to everyone else more often than you think. Hes more homesick than all of us...and I have a suspicion that the Galra will target out his insecurities until he breaks.."

Keiths voice broke the moment of silence in between.

"He came to me with a problem," 

"What?" Half of the team said in unison.

"He said now that everyone is back, he knew there would be one extra paladin who would be the odd one out...and he figured that it would be him. I-I brushed it off, saying to not let that concern him, but I dont think he took my words to heart.."

"Lance should know that if it was affecting him, i would happily give him Blue back and take watch over the Castle with Coran. I took his lion from him...they had a connection even i still dont have even close to Blue," The female Altean hands clenched, anger rising, but it was replaced with more saddness.

"The Galra are...too harsh. I was hardly able to deny their constant comments and torture. I feel as if Lance wouldnt be able to withstand any longer. He is strong, but what they place people through, its so harsh," The Black paladin said, vouching for Lance.

"Lance is strong and resilant, but no one can really last through that torture for long," Everyone agreed with Hunk, his words wavering through them.

Everyone sat in silence, keeping all their feelings and words to themselves. It took a while to actually realize this was completely real.

"Well...I shall make food and we will make a plan tommrow, im sure we all are tired after a restless night," Allura stood up from the seat and everyone made their way to the dining area to eat their food goo and sleep.

Oh, if only sleep would greet them this night.


	5. Nervousness Infestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updates, some days i just lose intrest in writing whoopsie

Lotor grabbed Lances hand, the bars dissipating from sight. The Cuban boy stared at the hand before taking it, eyeing Lotor shyly.

"Let me escort you to my...chambers," Lotors voice was deep, voice turning into a growl at the end.

Lance walked through the hallways, hand intertwined with the stunning galra. He looked around the halls, druids standing guard, and once they caught a glimpse of Lance they stared at him until he left their sight. He felt extremely vulnerable and weak in front of them. He was- used to be a paladin, now here he is, going to a galra room with lingerie on.

"No need to be scared, my pet, I will protect you for your last breaths," Lotors voice broke the silence. Lance nodded hesitantly, feeling oddly attracted to the Galran. 

He was so beatiful, yet he used to be his enemy. Why was he being so gentlemanly towards him? The paladin bit his lip, god, why was he so nice? He thought that all galras were mean and evil.

"Lance, stop thinking so much, just focus on me, and only me," Lotor gripped Lances face and his heart nearly skipped 2 beats at once. 

"I-u-uh..."

"Mmm, you shouldnt be nervous. Im not going to do anything my pet would not like to do..." Lotor spoke and Lance looked in his eyes. The bright, yet somehow dark yellow orbs shining at him, holding emotions he thought a galran would never be able to convey.

Once they arrived at Lotors chambers, Lance was amazed how how large the room was.

Lance noticed that there was a piece of silk hanging from the ceiling. He stared at it. Had Lotor known about his aerial silk dancing?

"Ah, I can see you thinking from over here. Its Algorigon silk, the same silk your clothes are made from," the reminder of his clothes, if you even called them that, they left little to the imagination. "Ive known things about you for a while, my pet, and I would like to see you...preform for my entertainment. Its only fair," he purred out.

Lance shivered, body shaking. He hadnt done it in a while and he wanted to do forever, but being thrown out into space isnt the best when you want to try and practice your silk dance.

"In fact, i have a series of tests I would love to preform over your time here, tommorow we shall place you in the practice range, and help you gain youd hand to hand combat skills,"

"How-"

"Like i said, my lovely pet," Lotor stood up, fingers running through Lances hair, making him flush red and breathe irracticly. 

He just accepted that he was no longer part of Voltron. Now, he was in alliance with Lotor...and maybe something more?

"I know a lot...about you," the galran finished, fingers running down Lances neck.

"Now that we have formed some sort of...alliance some would say, i expect some type of quality information from you tommorow. If this was all a rouse just to sleep in a actual bed tonight, you shall regret it, pet," The Cuban bites his lip, looking downcast.

"Dont look down so much, you are far too pretty to look sad," Lotor took lances face and placed his lips against his. The kiss itself was extremely gentle.

Lotor strode away to his nightstand, motioning Lance to come forward. Lance did so, stumbling forward, high off his own desire and embarrasment from the kiss.

"I have more jewelry i would prefer you to wear. Jewelry to the galra is a some sort of...marking mechanism. It tells people you belong to someone, even if it may be a simple earring. But...you would look positively dashing decked out in my own jewelry, pet," Lotor said, taking out a lacey collar, purple earrings similar to his fellow princess', and a few rings.

He placed them on Lance delicately. The paladin nervously spoke out, the silence unbearable after a while.

"Thank you, P-Prince Lotor," Lance said, feeling dizzy. He heard a deep chuckle after this.

"Mmm, you are welcome, my dear pet...Now about the presentation," he motioned to the silk hanging to the ceiling, and falling to the ground.

Lance strode to the silk, flushing completely red. He was Lotor's pet. Why was that fact so...exciting in some sort..? He was no longer with his fake paladin friends. And he was so much happier now. God, they treated him like shit, and now? He wasn't stressed now and now he's being treated like top royalty. He smirked at himself. That was just a ego booster. 

Lance made his way to the silk, grabbing the end and looking back at the Prince, eyes big and pleading, for what though? It was for the attention. He climbed on the silk, its soft embrace welcoming him as he wrapped himself in it, bare legs spreading for extra points, showing off his most flexible points.

He untwisted himself from the soft material, falling down, only thing supported him from falling on his ass was the silk that wrapped around his ankle. He twisted his body in a beautiful way, showing off his curves and skinny body. He turned the silk into a small hammock of some sorts. He broke it off, twisting down yet again.

"That's enough, my pet," Lances heart kickstarted. He had gotten so into the dance of some sorts that he forgot Lotor was watching him. His voice was like a knife through butter. He landed on the ground, right foot over left.

"That was...impeccable, you have talent, Lance. We could put that to use in battle against those fake friends of yours, I hope you feel the same way," Lance nodded, standing there awkwardly.

"Are you hungry or thirsty, pet? It's been a long day, mmm?"

"I'm both quite honestly..."

"Well that's good, follow to my dining area, I shall provide you with your necessities,"

They left the room and made their way to the dining hall, eating, and then making their way back to the same room. The two lay in bed until they fell asleep.


	6. Refreshment and New Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FELL OUT OF THE FANDOM ILL GET BACK IN IT SORRY IM PUBLISHING WHAT I HAVE I HAVENT WATCHED VOLTRON IN FOREVER IM SORRY ♡♡♡

Lance slept with Lotor that solemn night. His mind was warped from priding himself as the blue paladin, defender of the universe, to a mindset in which he desired the lions for his 'master' and to be given praise.  
  
It surely takes strange things to feel wanted.  
  
The paladin woke up to the sound of running water. When he was up completely he realized it was coming from the bathroom. Lotor must have been taken a shower.  
  
Lance sat up from the comfy bed, stretching out, realizing he was still wearing the silk which Lotor placed him in yesterday. Was it yesterday? Lance's thoughts were cut off with a sound of a door opening. His head twisted to wear it came from and Lotor's body appeared from the doorway.  
  
His upper torso was bear, hair reaching down his back, yet a thin strand of hair stuck up in the front. A towel covered up his lower body, luckily. He was pretty fit. But what do you expect from  the worst enemy in the universes son?  
  
"Good morning, Lance. I hope you slept good last night, we have a lot to do today. You will be helping me with a certain topic today...but, if you wish to refresh yourself, the washroom is all yours,"  
  
Lance nodded at the words, sliding off the bed, feet meeting the cold tile floor. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The mirror graced him, reflecting his own face. He looked at it, examining himself. He hasn't slept without doing his beauty routine in a while.  
  
The paladin turned the handle of the bath, water lazily coming out. A bath sounded nice in his opinion. He placed the plug into the hole, stopping water from escaping. He stripped down to nothing, slipping in the bath.  
  
He hasn't had a bath since left Earth. Especially a warm one, at that. The washrooms at the castle only had showers, meant for quick cleaning. Plus, half of he water was already cold, no matter how hot he turned the handle because all his teammates used all the hot water before him.  
  
He relaxed, turning off the water when it reached a certain point, up to his shoulders specifically. It was also enjoyable that it fit his long legs. At his house, he didnt have much room to stretch his legs.  
  
He shivered away the thoughts, grabbing what seemed to be shampoo. Galra text was confusing. He placed it in his hair and massaged his scalp, just like what his mom would do when he was younger. He shook his head.  
  
That was in the past. He couldnt wallow in the past when there was so much to do in the present.  
  
○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○  
  
In the next couple rooms over, Lotor smirked as he dropped a dark colored pill in where Lance would be sitting for breakfasts drink.  
  
 Ah, the pill wasnt to hurt him or to drug him into unconsciousness, all it would do was make him ruthless and merciless to the mass slaughter that he would he taking place in later. He wanted to see those shooting skills without pesky emotions getting in the way.  
  
The Galran stood up, getting special armor that had been customly made for Lance out. The armor was dark, few dark purple engraving markings around the chest plate.  
  
Lotor threw it on the bed. Hopefully his pet would get the idea to place it on after the shower.  
  
There was work to do and never enough time to complete it.  
  
○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○  
   
When Lance had finished his bath, he felt refreshed beyond belief. He stepped out the steamy bathroom to be greeted with the cold air nipping at his shoulders and legs.  
  
The bed held armor. Lotor or some other galran must have placed it there for a reason. The former paladin placed on the Galra armor, it fitting similar to a glove, near perfect.  
  
The next thing was the blue bayard. He cringed upon seeing it. He wasnt a paladin of voltron any longer. He held it in his hand, handling shimmering for a second, before he felt two weights in his hand. He was confused for a minute before he looked down to see dual pistols.  
  
Huh.  
  
Lance's attention was diverted to the door, which scared him to the point he dropped his pitols, the bayard forming back into a handle once contact was lost.  
  
The long haired Galran walked through the door, plated armor protecting him.  
  
"I suppose the armor fits?"  
  
Lance nodded, smiling softly. Lotor was protect him no matter what. The Cuban waa sure to win whatever fight he threw at him. He wanted to make him proud, after all.  
  
"Custom made, just for you, my pet," Lotor purred going behind Lance and playing with his hair softly. The paladin leaned into the touch contently.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should prepare our leave, hm? I'll tell them, but you should have breakfast. Cant have you being sluggish on me,"  
  
The Galra took the hand of Lance, soft lips placed on it before they embarked to the dining hall.  
  
Lance steadily followed behind Lotor, watching his soft, silver looking hair sway behind him.  
  
"Lotor...do you place your hair in a ponytail during fighting? It looks like it gets in the way," Lance said, feeling adrenaline rush through him. Was that the first time he addressed him by his name?  
  
"I dont place my hair in a ponytail, but i think my name sounds...dull on your lips, master would sound so much better,"  
  
Lance chocked on the breath of air he sucked in. He nodded, too shy to the name he asked to be called.  
He followed the Galra to the cafeteria, or at least what he assumed it to be. He took a deep breath before entering, assessing everything that had happened. He plastered a smile on before entering.


	7. Inquiries and New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind I don't proof read these as I'm really trying to write as much as possible and as fast as possible, sorry for mistakes if any ♡♡♡♡

"Well, as you must've already gathered, we will be testing your skills. The Concordians will receive a rather unpleasant gift soon. We already have our ship following them. Hopefully they will think you are peaceful as the blue paladin, but prove them otherwise, my pet,"

Lance nodded. They had allianced with the Concordians a while back, he was getting shaky with fear. What if the paladins came and attacked? What if they took him back? He hated them, fake, fake, fake, fake. Keith, Shiro, Pidge, Allura...Hunk and Coran? They tried to never cause harm, but...fake, fake, fake...

Lotor grinned slyly as he Lance fighting his own thoughts. 'Having doubts already?' The Galra prince placed his fingers on Lances forehead, and purple sparks shot through. The Cuban looked up pleadingly before looking down, bitter look casted upon his face.

"Mmm, theres a face I love to see," he gripped the paladins chin, smirking as he looked at him. "My fellow crew shall be joining us, but I promise you'll get a share of the slaughter. I shall have you meet them in advance so you know who your fellow comrades are," he lets go of Lance's chin gently.

"Follow me," Lotor strode to the door, walking into the hallway and continuing his stride. Lance followed behind.

When the reached the louge, or what Lance suspected the lounge to be, the guard saluted Lotor, but kept the salute until Lance passed by too.

They walked into the room, it housing 4 people before the two walked in completely. Everyones attention grew to Lotor and they saluted for a small second.

He scanned the room, eyes scanning everyone before they met on a certain individual. It was the same girl, or at least he thought, with the creepy cat who captured him.

Lotor motioned him on forth, and Lance skittered forward to meet the first person.

The first alien was a pink skinned one, different colors accenting her. She smiled and held out a hand. "Nice to meet'cha Lance, my name is Ezor," Lance smiled awkwardly. He couldnt think of something to say as she already knew his name.

"I see Prince Lotor has taken a liking to you, huh?"

"Huh? Oh-uh, yeah," Lance laughed, but the uncomfort was clear.

"Well, he doesnt take liking to people a lot, so I guess he thinks your special. He wont be hesitant if you betray him though, keep that in mind..." the male nodded, shivering and walking onto the next individual.

The next female was tall and seemingly strong, like a brute. She had ears that resembled a cat and claws that could probably tear through flesh like paper. The scar around her eye spoke about how she was fluent in combat.

"I'm Zethrid. I cant wait to see you in combat, blue paladin, we are happy to have you on our team," Lance flinched at the name she called him, but played it off. She offered a handshake and the Cuban accepted it, feeling like he bruised his arm after the firm shake he'd received.

The next female who greeted him looked a lot more Galra than the rest. She had dark purple hair in a ponytail, with a few hair defying the upward motion. She looked a lot more serious than the rest, solemn face portraying dominance. If Lotor wasnt in the mix, she would most likely be the leader.

"Greetings paladin, my name is Acxa and the girl over there is Narti. Its a pleasure for you to be joining us," she bowed and Lance nodded at her, thoughts remaining undecided if he should follow suite as well, but decided against it.

His new fellow teammates talked among themselves, adding Lance in on the conversation. He felt like a new family, even though he knew that Narti was the one that had roughed him up a bit, mentally. If he had to pick a favorite, though, it would have to be Narti; he thought she had amazing powers, even though he hadn't seen much of her in combat.

The whole team was so nice, yet how? There was always the odd one out, one who didn't get included as much. The mysterious Narti just didn't bother with conversation, seeming to be mute. But no one was discluded even a bit.

It was so perfect, finally a family he could be much safer with.


	8. Remorseless fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, how do y'all want this to end? Do you want angst forever (lance staying captive with Lotor, eventually killing him off maybe?) Or, which I imagine, lance rejoining the team? Tell me cause I'm T O R N in between ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"We are getting close to the planet, get ready to disembark and attack, Lance, since you do not know our battle routine, you are free to do whatever, but dont stray too far. And remeber, dont kill all civilians, pick, choose, and be done,"

Lance gripped at his bayard, hands shaky. 'Make Lotor happy' he kept repeating to himself. He activated the bayard when they approached the planet. Dual pistols in hand, he was ready for combat.

On the other hand, everyone noticed the shift in bayard. The last time they had fought him and seen him in battle, he held a rifle, which switched between assault mode and sniper mode. They all knew he had switched his mindset seeing this, which made them happy, knowing that they had broken him and changed him.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

They had dropped down on the wet ground, weapons ready as some of the inhabitants of the planet were already retreating and getting ready.

The creatures who lived on this planet who lived on this planet resembled that of a mermaid. The women had seaweed and shell tops on with slender and dull colored tails, only a few having shiny or multicolored. The males housed shiny and somewhat thick tails, colors varying. 

There were roads, but most of the planet was covered in oceans or lakes, sea life present. There were few other inhabitants which were not living here, or at least Lance thought. The waters were multicolored yet so clear. You could see your hand in the water as perfectly out of the water.

Lance's face was dark, downcast, unlike himself. He assessed who the closest creature was and pulled the trigger twice, watching as the Concordian convulsed before falling limp. Blood had splattered upon his face, giving him more of the disoriented yet ruthless killer look.

He continued his acts upon the innocent creatures, only sparing children and teens, targeting out the adults. The paladin paid no attention to any of his teammates, knowing they would alert him when they needed.

He ran towards the soldiers approaching him, bearing their own arms, which appeared to shoot semi automatic blue bullets. A few hit his chestplate, not even coming close to damaging it at all, he paid no mind, though. He shot them anywhere that would be deemed fatal. Head, neck, chest, shoulders. Lance gave a innocent looking smile as he reeked havoc upon the soldiers who were no match to the experienced shooter.

He let out a triumphant chuckle, devious look. The blue paladin killed, for the first time.

And it was aphrodistic to him.


	9. A concrete plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got these chapters mixed up sort of sorry. This chapter takes place a day before the last. Sorry I'm so goddamn unorganized ♡♡♡♡♡♡ this is also really short sorry about that too ♡♡♡

"Lotor's ship doesnt have that many druids inhabiting it. Lotor is cocky, he knows he doesnt need backup," Keith took a wild guess "he only has his crew and a handful of druids,"

"His crew is dangerous enough, especially the one with the cat. She is the one who nabbed Lance, I saw her cat and herself when I finally got visuals on the sniper peak," The Altean spoke, voice calm and firm.

"The unknown layout of his ship makes it hard to know exactly how to infiltrate it. We dont infiltrate minor ships, but since Lotor's ship is much larger, it will have a resemblance to Zarkon's,"

"The doors will activate with a druid hand, they have access panels. If there is no security besides the druids, than we should be able to get in easily, right?"

"Okay, but how shall we find our blue paladin? It is a quite large ship, and we only have a short time period before the lions cloak falls,"

"Everyone splits up, takes a different route, communication is vital...and whatever we see, no matter what they have done to Lance, we get out fast and process what happened later. We know they wouldnt kill him, but injured? Probably a definant. We will get a pod ready before, just incase its...not pleasent,"

"If anyone runs into big threats, such as Lotor, his group, Zarkon, or Haggar, dont stay and fight, run. Remember we not there to kill, we are there to get Lance and get out. Snatch 'n run,"

After a while they all participated in the plan, exerting their own ideas and such to save Lance. They felt it was their burden to carry, so they would all take a piece to make it seem less heavy on their shoulders.

The plan was set in stone, yet they didnt know when exactly it would be activated. It was a matter of waiting, which they had already done and dreaded it.

Everyone tried to help in whatever ways they could. Pidge set up most of code for the devices. Hunk helped her out, programming things. Keith, who is clueless when it comes to tech, offered to make everyone drinks which acted as the  
equivalent of monster and coffee combined.

Coran started up heated baths for them to enjoy after all the coding and such, Shiro cleaned the castle, he needed a destressor, still feeling ad if all this was his fault.

Allura powered the castle extra, which would last a week, so they were able to worm hole out once they had Lance and everyone was safe on the castle.

After a while, they all slept, smiling at the fact that they had a good plan to save their fellow friend & paladin from the worst beings in the galaxy. Finally, he would be safe from the galra. Oh how they were so wrong about him.


End file.
